A Sleepover to Remember
by Kiba's secret lover
Summary: Sasuke return's to konoha & sakura has burnt down her apartment & the whole road. Neji, tenten, sai, naruto, hinata, sakura, shikamaru & ino are all forced to stay round sasuke's until there houses are restored. This is gonna be a sleepover to remember.
1. Chapter 1

_**A Sleepover To Remember!**_

Jazz: Heyy I is jazz! Author of this story! My helpers are…

Hazza: Hey! Im hazza also known as: Xx Deidara's little Angels xX! I'm the author of: Boss's, Confession's Of Sakura Haruno, Jump Into Shippuden, ARCFSEAS, Akatsuki dayz, Whisper's Of Sweet nothings, Midnight & I hate you, So why do I still love you?.

Moomoo-chan: I am maize or Moomoo-chan!

Kitkat: Hi Im kitkat! I love Chocolate especially Kitkats!!

James: Hey Im James, I'm Jasmines boyfriend, she asked me to do this… not my idea but. Lolz

Jazz: Okay then sweetie, you know you know you wanted to

James: … What ever

Jazz: Tehe x

_**Chapter 1 – The Fire!**_

"I wonder what Naruto's doing today?" Sakura wondered aloud, she was In her room getting ready to go & search for her blonde haired friend.

Sakura walked out of her room & went into her bathroom.

"Ugh… Bad hair day" she grumbled looking in the mirror & turned on her straighteners

"SAKURA!!!" Naruto screamed trying to bang her door down

"Can he not leave my alone for 5 minute?!" she asked herself angrily & walked out of her bathroom, leaving her straighteners on…

"NARUTO STOP TRYING TO BRAKE DOWN MY DOOR!!!" she yelled making her way to the door

"Sakura-chan, Baa-chan want's you, NOW!" he exclaimed dragging her out of the door as soon as she opened it

"N-naruto-kun!!" sakura screamed as he dragged her along the streets of konoha

Naruto dragged her into the hokages office at ninja speed

"Once I'm out of here remind me to kill him" Sakura told tasunde

"Naruto is the same as usual I see" she laughed

"You need to attend to Sasuke Uchiha's wounds, he was wounded during a mission" she ordered her apprentice

"Ugh, why me?!" asked sakura, ever since sasuke came back she's been trying to avoid him & not talk to him as little as possible

"Because you are my apprentice & I told you to" she said & pointed towards the door

"Fine…" she grumbled & walked out.

Sakura walked up to the hospital, that all too familiar place, she spends most of her life in this building & has seen almost every injury & sickness.

"Dr. Haruno" sakura signed in at the office & a nurse handed her a clipboard

"Where is Sasuke Uchiha staying?" asked sakura to the nurse, the nurse started looking on the computer.

"Room 201" she replied smiling warmly at sakura

"Thanks" she replied & made her way to sasuke's room

She went along the corridor looking for the room indicated '201'.

She found the door & entered it, putting on an emotionless mask before she entered.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you have 2 broken bones in your left arm & 3 broken arteries, you cant go on missions for about 3 week's while you heal" sakura said to him as if she didn't know him at all

"Cut the bull shit sakura" sasuke ordered

"I don't know what you're talking about Uchiha" sakura lied

"You know me, I know you, so cut the crap & act like it" he angrily declared

"Maybe I don't want to, so be a good little boy & take your top off & maybe you'll get a lollypop at the end" sakura sneered

"Hn" he grunted & did as he was told

Sakura began to heal the broken bones & arteries, a green glow covering the spot she was healing

"Um, now drop your pants & cough" sakura looked away from him & blushed slightly

"What?!" he asked

"I said drop your pant's & cough!" she ordered "Before I do it for you"

"Fine"

"What?"

"I said fine, you do it"

"I-I was joking!"

"I wasn't"

"Well im not taking your pants off for you!"

"You said you would, are you lying now? Sa-ku-ra?"

"N-no, I wasn't lying cause it was a joke!" she insisted

"Sure…"

"It was!"

"Anyway, take them off!" she ordered

"No"

"Now"

"Hn, no"

"Now!"

"I said no"

"Why not?!"

"Cause you said you would do it"

"It was a joke"

"Im sure it was"

"Shut up & drop your pants!"

"You do it"

"FINE!" she screamed & ripped his pants off

"Hn" he smirked at her

"Now. Cough." She ordered, he cough's

"Everything fine there…" she said

"Your free to go home, but take it easy"

"SAKURA! THERE WAS A FIRE AT YOUR APPARTMENT & IT BURNT DOWN OUR WHOLE ROAD!!" screamed naruto.

"Naruto if this is some kind of joke, its not funny"

"It's no joke sakura, your apartment burnt down the whole of takashi avenue" said tasunde walking into the room

"Oh mother of f***" she cried rubbing her temples

"You are all implied to stay at the uchiha residence" said tasunde, sasuke made no objections

"You like pissing me off don't you?!" she growled at tasunde

_**End of the chapter **_

**Jazz loves you lots & don't 4get to review!**

**Moomoo-chan also loves you!!**


	2. Continuing the story!

**Hey, Hannah here, or you may know me as "Hazza-chan", seeing as we no longer do stories together anymore :/ I'm continuing this story on my new page 'SecretFanGirl'.**

**Hope you will all like the new improved version :) And thanks for all the support 3**


End file.
